Tender Skin  Chapter Two
by ObsessiveCompulsions
Summary: the continuation of my first american cartoon fan-fiction!


Red tried to keep all the scandalous thoughts from entering his mind, knowing that if he showed any emotion besides superiority right now, it could lead this drone to get suspicious… but it was hard to concentrate. He followed the smallish Irken across the hallway, keeping his eyes on him all the way. The drone felt as if he was being watched, so he glanced briefly over his shoulder. Not surprisingly, his Tallest only had another glare to shoot his way. The drone quickly turned his head back, and gulped a little in fear… he didn't want to get shot out the air lock. Red snickered a little, feeling a little more confident.

Once the aliens finally reached their destination, Red told the frightened drone to return to whatever he was doing before. The leader stormed into the control room, only to see his opposite seated with a frown. Oh how he wanted to make Purple smile, but not in front of the working drones, busily running the stations around him. Red wandered over to his partner, and began conversation in a low, unhappy tone.

"What is it now Purple? I was busy."

"Busy? Doing _what,_ exactly?" Purple retorted.

"You know… I was busy… doing… important…" Red stumbled for the words, but nothing seemed to work.

"Oh yeah, you know, I was busy doing important nothing too. Want to know what it was?" The lavender leader said back.

"Um… what was it?" The crimson leader asked in a hesitant voice.

"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO GET IN HERE!" Purple shouted and jumped from his seat, shocking the service drones and making them glance upwards.

Red hovered back a little, also shocked at this outburst of rage. He had no idea why Purple was so upset today… did he do something? Or maybe it was something else that bothering his counterpart so greatly…

"Why are you so angry today? It's not like Zim is calling non-stop, or the Resisty are here trying to be imposing, so what's _BUGGING YOU?"_

Purple stopped for a second… he took a few shallow breaths… then he just huffed a little at Red. This made Red stop too… and he looked at Purple right in the eyes. They had a few moments of just staring, and the drones became curious as to what was going on. Purple noticed that the drones were looking at them, and he snapped at them to get back to work. The paler Irken looked back to his equal for a second, then gestured him to leave the room with him.

As Purple floated slowly out the room, Red followed him closely and made sure to shut the control room's door on the way out. They glanced around the corridor, then grabbed the other's hand, and went into an empty room nearby.

"What's wrong with you today, Pur?" Red asked softly.

"I don't know…" Purple started quietly, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Missing something? Like what?" Red began to look concerned.

"Um… well… I'm a little worried that Zim hasn't called us in a long time. I'm just growing concerned…"

"Pur? Are you _serious?_ That little monster calls us every day, blathering on about nonsense plans and sometimes he just freaks us out. Why would **he** get you all riled up?"

"Red! You don't understand… he hasn't called us in so long, it makes me think something went wrong… maybe something _happened_ to him…"

"You can't possibly be serious… Pur… I can't see why he'd concern you so much. He's the smallest Irken alive, and he's a straight defect! He constantly bothers us, and disgusts us. Not to mention when he nearly **KILLED** us by flying the Massive from his base!"

"I guess you're right… I shouldn't worry so much… but Red, can we call his base when we go back into the control room? Please?" Purple pleaded gently.

Red huffed and thought it over, but he agreed to let his companion call Zim. Purple looked relieved and happy, and kissed Red quickly on the lips. The crimson-clad Irken paused and his face slowly grew blue with heat flooding to his cheeks. The happier Irken stifled a giggle, and began to leave the empty room. Red had to collect himself quickly and follow Purple back to the control room, before he had to stand around waiting again.


End file.
